Gald You Called
by K.K Kitten
Summary: A songfic bassed off "The Call" by Matt Kennon.  First Part is ShiroIchi  yaoi  Second part is RenjixRukia.  Rated T just to be safe.


A/N: Well, I decided to do this fanfic after listning to "The Call" by Matt Kennon. It was inspiring, so I couldn't help myself. x3

This is ShiroIchi (yaoi) as well as RukiaxRenji. Don't like, don't read. Haters'll be haters. That's all I gotta say. x3

Rated T just to be safe at the end part.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Today was gonna be the day<br>He'd already wrote the note  
>And parked that Chevrolet<br>At the end of that dead end road  
>Had his finger on the trigger, just about to end<br>everything  
>He was taking one last long breath, when he heard his<br>cell phone ring**_

Shirosaki couldn't stand it any more. Things will get better, he would tell himeself over and over again. The more he said it, however, the less be believed it. His parents had just died in a horrible accident when a drunk driver hit them both on the way home. His aunt hated his guts, and his uncle was against the fact he was gay. His friends seemed to avoide him for some strange reason, and the one he loved didn't understand his feelings.

So Shirosaki decided life wasn't worth it anymore. He already wrote his goodbye letter, writing everything he wish he could have said, wish he could have admitted. Now, he was dead in the middle of a forest, somewhere where all was quite and nothing would stop him. Reaching into the glovebox of his car, Shirosaki pulled out a small black handgun, pointing it straight at his head, finger on the trigger. This was it. this would be the moment he would end everything, the moment he'd no longer have to suffer. He took one last deep breath, when suddenly his cell phone ring, startleing him. Shaking, he reached over and flipped it open.

_**And his best friend said man, where ya been?  
>We're heading down to the lake this weekend<br>You better not miss it, cause, buddy I swear  
>It won't be the same if you ain't there<br>And I told that girl that you like so much  
>You were coming along and her eyes lit up<br>I better let you go. Man, i really hope, i didn't catch  
>you in the middle of anything<br>He said you kinda did but I don't mind at all  
>I'm glad you called<strong>_

"Yo, Whitey!" There was only one person who ever called Shirosaki that.

"G-Grimmjow?"

Shirosaki could feel the blue-haired man on the other line. " The one and only. Anyway, where've ya been,eh? Ulquorria and I are goin' ta the lake this weekend. Ya bet yer ass I won' let ya miss it. Wouldn' be the same with out ch'ya. Oh, an' I told yer Strawberry ya where comin' , and I swear, he almost fainted. Well, I'll let ya go now. Hope I didn' catch ya in the middle of somethin'."

Shirosaki couldn't believe it. He gave a smile, mixed with saddness, as well as happiness. He whipped away the tears he didn't realize were falling down his face.

" Ya, Grimm, ya kind did, but I couldn't care. I'm glad ya called. I'll be right over."

Shirosaki ended the call. He sighed, and only then did he realize how happy he felt. more happy than ever.

I guess life did get better.

_**In another town down the road  
>In the backseat of a car<br>Two 18 year olds had let a kiss go too far  
>He said how we gonna have this child?<br>We're both headed off to school  
>He convinced her late one night there's only one thing<br>to do**_

About five miles down that lanky dirt road sat a car in an empty parking lot. in the back, sat a worried raven-haired female, and slightly angry read head. They'd let their one little kiss go way too far, and now it was life stopped all together at the news. "How could this have happened, Rukia?" the red-haired male shouted, shacking his head in disbelieve. "How are we gonna have this child, when we're both supposed to go off to shool in less than a month ?" The raven-haired female closed her eyes and whispere. "I don't know Renji, I don't know."

After a long conversation about five weeks after the news of Rukia having a child, Renji convinced Rukia there was only one thing they could do. Rukia nodded, the tears streaking heavly down her face. "I know, Renji, I know."

_**She was scared to death in that waiting room  
>When the nurse asked how far along are you?<br>She said 5 weeks and just about then her phone lit up  
>And his call came in<br>Saying, baby, I was wrong about everything  
>I already bought you a diamond ring we're gonna start a<br>life  
>Would you be my wife?<br>Boy or girl; pink or blue; yeah, either way  
>All she could say as she felt those tear drops fall was<br>I'm so glad you called**_

Rukia hug her body close to herself. She was scared, and almost wasn't sure if she could go through with this. A nurse walked into the waiting room and lightly tapped on her shoulder. She had long orange hair and deep greyish-blueish eyes. " Excuse me, but how far into this are you?" She asked kindly, holding up a clip bored and black ink pen. "A-About five weeks." The nurse nodded and quickly wrote it down. Suddenly, Rukia's phone whent off, startling her out of her thoughts. She reashed over and answered it."H-hello?"

"Oh,Rukia, I'm so sorry! I was wrong all along. I already bought that diamon ring I saw you always looking at. Let's start over, it's time for us to start our life. Would you be my wife?"

Rukia couldn't help but cry at Renji's rushed explination. She didn't know what to say, a small smaile lighting her face as the tears continued to fall.

"Oh, Renji..." she whispered. "I'm...I'm so so glad you called."

_**If someone you know is weighing on your mind  
>And needs a friend on the other end of the line<br>Don't hesitate what you say may seem so small  
>But who knows<br>They might be glad you called  
>So, make the call<br>Yeah, make that call!**_

* * *

><p>Yup, so thats it~<p>

What do ya guys think? Kind of my first songfic, but hey. I'm kind of thinking doing another story using the first part of this. Who knows. x3

Anyway, review please?


End file.
